<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мое падение by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664150">Мое падение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, что Гарри спит. Просто спит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мое падение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко останавливается в дверном проеме и замирает на несколько долгих мгновений. Кажется, что Гарри спит. Просто спит. Домовики прикрыли его легким одеялом, темнота и теплое желтое свечение единственной свечи не позволяют разглядеть бледность кожи. </p><p>И все же Драко видит синеватый оттенок — видел бы, даже если бы его не было. Эта картина больше никогда не оставит его, будет преследовать всю оставшуюся жизнь. </p><p>Теперь он жалеет о своих словах. Он думал, что сможет помочь, уберечь. Что удержит. Сколько раз он ругал Гарри за неосторожность, сколько раз просил не рисковать? </p><p>Но это же Поттер. Настоящая геройская заноза в заднице. </p><p>— Ты постоянно гоняешься за смертью, и рано или поздно вы встретитесь, — кричал Драко. — Неужели ты не понимаешь? </p><p>Гарри не понимал. Но именно это он и делал. </p><p>Несмотря на все его заслуги, репортеры не оставляли его в покое. Каждый следующий выпуск «Пророка» был страшнее предыдущего. Драко с содроганием открывал утренний выпуск, чтобы встретить очередную оскорбительную статью. Все слова Гарри переиначивали, в любом его действии находили тысячи изъянов. Связавшись с Драко, он неожиданно стал всем плох. И очки ему советовали сменить, и прическу. Обещали подобрать невесту. </p><p>Гарри расстраивался. Старался этого не показывать, но Драко видел, как менялось его лицо, какой натянутой становилась улыбка. И чем больше его травили, тем сильнее становилось его желание ввязаться в до абсурдного опасную миссию. </p><p>Его несколько раз возвращали при смерти. И каждый раз Драко ругался — надеялся, что достучится. </p><p>Не достучался. </p><p>С последней миссии вернули лишь тело. Человека уже не было. </p><p>Драко прикрывает глаза. По щекам катятся слезы. Их не остановить — он пытался, не вышло. </p><p>Кажется, будто Гарри просто спит, но Драко знает — он уже не проснется. И знает, что у него самого нет другого выхода. Он просто не сможет. Жить дальше, улыбаться? Чему? </p><p>Его жизнь тоже закончилась. В тот самый момент, когда домой доставили труп, лишенный души. </p><p>Домовики очистили тело, скрыли самые страшные раны, но Драко хочет все сделать сам. </p><p>Он мочит в ванной полотенце и возвращается в комнату, садится на край кровати. Ведет влажной тканью по бледному лицу с неестественно темными пятнами вокруг глаз. Спускается по шее к груди, туда, где еще вчера зияла рваная дыра в месте сломанных ребер и вырванного сердца. Сейчас кожа затянута, но чуть продавлена. </p><p>Драко наклоняется и невесомо касается вмятины губами. Ему страшно повредить кожу, но невозможно остановиться. </p><p>— Оно принадлежало мне, — говорит Драко тихо. Какой-то ублюдок забрал его сердце. Вырвал с мясом. И Драко ощущает пустоту в груди, которую уже ничем не заполнить. </p><p>Он стягивает одеяло ниже. Ведет полотенцем по сероватой коже. Ему кажется — всего на миг, — что все еще можно исправить. </p><p>Ему кажется, что Гарри реагирует. Даже так, находясь за гранью, знает, что Драко рядом, что все еще его любит. И подтверждением этого служит твердый как камень член. </p><p>Драко и по нему осторожно проводит полотенцем, спрашивает тихо: </p><p>— Все еще хочешь меня? Даже так. Знаю, что хочешь. Никакие смертельные миссии не мешали тебе меня трахать. Знаешь… я готов. Сделаешь это? Последний раз. </p><p>
  <i>Гарри хочет закрыть глаза, но не может. Не имеет права. Он смотрит на помешательство любимого человека откуда-то сверху, из угла. Хочет крикнуть: «Не надо! Не смей!», но не может сказать ни слова. Он даже не призрак. Просто бесплотный дух, ожидающий отправления в иной мир. Он беспомощен. И сам во всем виноват. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Я не собирался умирать», — хочет сказать он. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Я люблю тебя», — думает он. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Смотрит, как Драко снимает с себя одежду. Оставляет только расстегнутую рубашку, потому что так нравилось Гарри. Как забирается сверху, устраивается на бедрах. Шепчет на ухо: «Люблю тебя… Только не двигайся. Я сам все сделаю». </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Это похоже на бред сумасшедшего, и Гарри не сомневается, что Драко действительно тронулся умом, когда тот проталкивает в себя член без какой-либо подготовки. Двигается сначала медленно, потом быстрее. Если бы не обстоятельства, Гарри насладился бы зрелищем. Драко красив. Так невероятно красив в своем желании, в своей любви. Отдается со страстью, испытывает наслаждение, несмотря на явную боль. Кончает, выплескиваясь на бесцветную кожу живота под ним. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ложится Гарри на грудь и накрывает обоих одеялом. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри замечает, как в его руке сжимается палочка. Видит, как крепко Драко сжимает Гарри в объятиях. Слышит совсем тихое, на грани: «Люблю». И, без того неподвижный, замирает в ужасе, когда комнату озаряет зеленая вспышка. </i>
</p><p>— Черт, — произносит Рон. И Гермиона ценит его попытку не ругаться матом, но самой хочется выразиться куда как более резко. Она стирает кулаками слезы, сжимает трясущиеся губы. — Их надо… растащить, пока никто не увидел. </p><p>Гермиона сначала неуверенно кивает, но ей… кажется это неправильным. Интуиция подсказывает, что этого делать нельзя. Она оглядывает комнату. Все плывет, но ей нужно что-то увидеть. Что понять. И она останавливает взгляд под потолком. На какую-то долю секунды ей кажется, что она увидела то, что искала. </p><p>Она берет Рона за руку и шепчет, потому что громче говорить просто не может, голос сорвется. </p><p>— Пожалуйста. Их нельзя… Их нужно вместе. Рон, придумай что-нибудь… </p><p>— Гермиона? — удивленно произносит Рон. Но, кажется, понимает. Обнимает ее и кивает. — Я придумаю.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Строчка для голосования за эту работу:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>fandom Drarry 2020 - "Мое падение"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: </b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform">https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7</a>
</p><p>  <b>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.</b><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>